Constant as the Stars Above
by Beth Catherine
Summary: James eavesdrops on Lily singing Harry his lullaby for the night. Fluff. Jily with baby Harry. One-shot.


_'Lo! _

_I was roaming around on Youtube yesterday and I was listening to this song. One of the comments was something along the lines of 'I can imagine Lily singing this to baby Harry' and then I had a great need. It resulted in this._

_The song is 'Constant as the Stars Above' from the film 'Barbie as Rapunzel'. Yup, I still love those films. The song is so beautiful - look it up?_

_I don't own the song, nor do I own Harry Potter._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

James finished brushing his teeth and placed his toothbrush in its holder. In the mirror he watched as his reflection ran a hand over his dark stubble as he, himself, did. Feeling too tired he decided to shave tomorrow night instead, he could pull off stubble for a day – he was James Potter. He turned and pads out of the bathroom in sock-clad feet, switching the light off as he left the room.

On his way to his bedroom he heard a sweet sound drifting down the hall from Harry's room. James moved across the carpeted floor almost soundlessly and stood by the door of his son's room. Through the crack of the slightly open door he could see Lily cradling Harry by his cot, they did not seem to notice him but James could see them clearly. Her hips – now curvier, post-pregnancy – swayed as she rocked the bundle of pale blue blankets and downy jet-black hair. Her long red hair fell in messy waves and she sung to the baby in her arms, a beautiful sound that gave James shivers.

"_Constant as the stars above,  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you,  
Will help you make your dreams,  
Will help your dreams come true_."

James leaned against the door frame and closed his eyes as the singing carried on softly and quietly, as if the song was a secret between Harry and his mother. The little boy made affectionate gurgling noises at Lily and James heard her voice shift slightly as she smiled around the words.

"_The lamb lies down and rests its head  
On its mother's downy bed,  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow,  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose,  
Dreams of a violet rose_."

James opened his eyes once more and watched miniature planets and constellations glitter, suspended in the air around the little room, all magically created and produced by a little wooden box on a bureau against the far wall – a gift from Sirius. The light from them twinkled in Lily's green eyes and Harry seemed to be admiring them with his own identical ones.

As Lily sung the next verse the tune changed a little, the singing got higher and Lily's voice became a tad louder, her singing sounding out like the tinkle of a bell.

"_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight,  
The clouds will carry us off tonight,  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea,  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea_."

James had never heard the song before and he assumed it was one of the muggle lullabies Lily loved so much. James had never heard most of the songs his wife sung to their son to send him to sleep – although, some he could remember Lily singing to Remus when he used to get 'ill'. Obviously James had never meant to have been around to witness those moments as he was not meant to now; one of the only things Lily was embarrassed and self-conscious about was her voice and rarely sang around people.

The last verse was the same tune as the first few and James felt eyes began to droop – _how does that work?_ He thought. _I'm a grown man!_

"_Constant as the stars above,  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you,  
Will help you make your dreams,  
Will help your dreams come true_."

The song ended and Lily kissed Harry's face multiple times all over before she placed him gently down in his cot. James pushed the door open slowly and Lily turned to face him with a sleepy smile.

"How long have you been there?" she asked accusingly, a red eyebrow arched.

"I just got here," James said innocently as he wandered over to stand by Lily. "I was just wandering when you were planning on coming to bed."

"You go and I'll be along in a minute." Lily sent a look of adoration in Harry's direction.

"Sure." James leaned over the tall bars of the cot and placed a kiss on Harry's soft fore-head. He left the room with a self-satisfied smile and made his way to his and Lily's bedroom with plans to listen in on Harry's bed-time song the next day… And then maybe the next night too.

* * *

_~ The End ~_

_Thank you for reading this! Review maybe? Please..._


End file.
